


Quiet

by NorthernSerpent



Series: Falice: From A to Z [17]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Sex, Smut, Sneaking Around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 05:56:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16341062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthernSerpent/pseuds/NorthernSerpent
Summary: In which Alice and FP try to be quiet.aka my version of the "FP climbing through a window" trope.





	Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> For Purplepink who requested Falice sneaking around in S3.

Her fingers are twisted in his, pulling FP through her open bedroom window towards her. She breathes in his smell (beard oil and grease - he must have been working on his bike today). His warmth on her skin makes her shiver.

When FP’s feet are firmly on the floor, he’s kissing her, his mouth so soft, delicious, gentle, firm, so _everything_. There's no room for anything but the sensations he’s causing to run through her core.

She’s addicted to him, the taste of him, the velvet feel against his tongue.

Her hands are everywhere - his beard, his collar, under his shirt. The way he tugs her hair as he nips at her neck makes her overeager. It’s only a matter of time before she’ll give into the sense of urgency.

_Don’t stop don’t stop don’t stop._

Alice bites her lip to keep from it calling out. Her grandchildren are asleep in the next room and her daughters don’t need any more trauma in their lives.

FP pulls away and her heart flutters when he smirks at her in the moonlight. He sits himself at the edge of the bed and pulls her into his lap. She straddles him willingly and gently brushes his lip with hers. She leaves a trail of butterfly kisses along his jaw before settling on a spot just under his ear. His breath hitches and she smiles against his skin.

FP’s calloused hands edge under the the thin straps of her silk nightgown, slips them over her shoulder, rests his chin on the crook of her neck. Alice shudders against him when his beard grazes over her sensitive skin.

In that moment, all Alice has sense of is how desperately she wants him. She wants him to keep touching her exactly as he his. She wants it to be exactly like this forever because this moment is perfect.

She wants him naked, inside of her. She wants everything. His whole body. All of him.

Alice tugs at his t-shirt and pulls it over his head before throwing her own nightgown haphazardly onto the floor. Needing to keep him close, she crushes her bare breasts against his chest. Her hand unconsciously traces the massive tattoo on his side. His arms are wrapped around her back, their lips and tongues feeling like a lifeline she didn't know she was missing.

She pushes him gently onto his back and fumbles with the fly of his jeans. She can barely make out the faint outline in the dark, but it releases eventually and his jeans are discarded without a second thought. Alice almost yelps when FP flips her over but manages to hold it in. He gently pulls her underwear over her hips and past her ankles and tosses them into the pile.

Alice reaches up and greedily touches and kisses everything within reach. His hands are all over her, his mouth buried in her neck and she’s tempted to break their silence to remind him not to leave another hickey.

But then he moves to settle himself between her legs. FP’s mouth reaches her nipple, gently pulling it with his lips. Then he wraps his mouth around it, running his tongue over it while his other hand plays with the other, rolling it between his fingers.

Her breaths are increasingly ragged and its taking everything inside her not to scream. She feels like she’ll explode if she doesn’t have him soon, but everything feels too good to make him stop.

Alice pulls him closer, kisses her moans away into submission, desperately runs her fingers through his hair, scratching the top of his back, dragging her nails over all the parts of him she can reach.

FP makes his way down her body, slowly languishing kisses on each of her ribs, going past her belly button and resting his head on the serpent on her thigh.

She wonders briefly if he can see how much she wants him, if her wetness glistens in starlight.

FP’s fingers dance around the edges of her slick pussy, teasing but never touching it. He blows softly on her and she feels cold where the air hits the saturated skin which is aching to be touched. She grips the sheets tightly.

Her body is quivering and she feels a fresh wave of wetness trickle between her legs. It doesn’t seem fair since FP isn’t even touching her. She just knows he's gazing at her with that dopey grin plastered on his face. There’s something about that image that somehow makes her want him more.

Alice is on the verge of yelling at him to hurry up. As though he read her mind, FP rolls over to her nightstand and pulls out a condom. Alice rests on her elbows as she waits eagerly for him to put it on. Even in the darkness, she can tell he wants her as much as she wants him.

FP positions himself just shy of entering her. She lets out a small gasp at the feeling of his hardness and warmth against her inner thigh. Alice wants to pull him into her, but she knows she is liable to wake up the entire neighbourhood. So she stays still and waits for FP, recognizing the importance of going slow in the wee hours of the morning.

This whole thing is probably a bad idea. Sneaking FP Jones into her bedroom at 2 in the morning is bound to end in disaster. But she craves his touch and she's tired of neglecting her desires. She spent most her life ignoring what she wanted. She will not make that mistake again.

Slowly - so slowly it’s frustrating - FP eases himself inside her. At first Alice feels relief as the ache to be touched subsides and gradually turns into the pleasure she’s been craving. She stifles a sigh as FP reaches as deep as he can before starting to leisurely pull out again. Steadily FP builds up a rhythm, and both he and Alice fight to keep their breathing even and quiet.

FP rubs his thumb against her clit, circling in time to his unhurried thrusts.

He feels good, so incredible, completely amazing. Alice can't help herself and a strangled cry falls from her lips.

They both freeze immediately. Too late, Alice covers her mouth with her hand. Her eyes widen in horror at the sound that betrayed her. She is mortified. FP removes his hands from her body and they both listen for a disturbance in the stillness of the night.

There is nothing but their breathing.

Confident that she hadn't awoken anybody, Alice wriggles beneath him, pulls his face down to hers and kisses him thoroughly.

She's ready to continue.

FP pulls his hips back and continues thrusting into her at his slow pace. It’s almost torture.

He buries his head on her shoulder, and Alice is hyperaware of his shallow gasps mere millimeters from her ear. All of her senses are overwhelmed by him. It’s so good and she doesn’t want him to stop.

Then somehow, impossibly, he slows down and Alice’s hips buck against his. She bites down on FP’s shoulder to keep from groaning in protest. He hisses sharply and she’s at least comforted in the fact that he’s as horny as she is.

FP rolls her onto one side, and spreads her legs wide apart. She’s distinctly aware of his presence behind her, but is still pleasantly surprised when he puts one leg over her hip and drives into her from behind. Alice blindly reaches for a pillow to scream in when his hand snakes in front and squeezes her breast.

Alice grips the pillow for dear life, barely able to move from the pleasure, her pants getting more and more erratic, getting dangerously close to not caring who might hear her.

FP presses his teeth against her neck, covers it with soft, gentle bites. Alice shudders and grinds down onto him and suddenly she is right there. She tenses around him and feels the explosion as the waves of pleasure ripple down to her fingers and toes.

Alice goes limp and FP continues pushing into her. His thrusts are not as steady as they had been, and his breaths in her ear are increasingly erratic. He’s not far. Alice reaches around, gently rests her hand on his thigh. She strokes it, squeezes it, runs her nails along his soft skin. It doesn’t take long until he groans and shakes behind her.

They stay like that for a moment. Their bodies are tangled and hot and Alice is finding it harder and harder to break away from FP. He pulls out and collapses beside her. She props herself onto her elbow and gazes at him while she tries to get her breathing back to normal.

The next thing she is aware of is his mouth back on hers. FP kisses her softly and she can’t help but melt into him and burrow into him. Their legs entwined, breath on each other's faces, fingers interlocked.

Once the moment is gone and Alice remembers herself again, she is struck with a pang of regret. What was she _thinking_ sneaking FP into her house? They’re getting reckless. They’ll be caught.

He must be thinking the same because he moves to untangle himself and head in the general direction of their discarded clothes. Her stomach twists when she realizes she doesn’t want him to leave. At least not yet. Not now. 

Alice catches his hand and she swallows the lump that formed in her throat.

“Stay.”

It’s somewhere between a request and a plea.

FP doesn’t take much more convincing. He doesn’t say a word, doesn’t argue. Simply falls back into her bed, and holds her close until the sun comes up.


End file.
